Vampirca
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: I've never new my real father when I was very young. Ever sense then I've been working on the story's and hopeing just maybe I'd inspire one person to look beyond one possibility. Now I'm living in a new world...and thus new one isn't as kind. (Ps don't send me a mile long review and any rude ones will be ignored. And dont rate it just say if you liked it or not.) Music ninja)


Ep. one: vampire

* * *

I was cursed ever since I was young. So taking a spell was her way of changing her future.

She would watch a show a fantasie one would call her future. She read a spell from the book.

"Blood she'll churn blood should change. Change my body in his name turn me Into a beast in human form." the words were meaninglessness as she read the spell. Lights glowed two headlights peared it went at her both the car disappearing with both and her and the car.

* * *

-dc world-

A blonde-headed girl sat up and took a look around. She frowned as she realized that she wasn't in her bed—where she should've been. Instead she sat in the bed that was covered with soft, plush pillows. At first she didn't think too much about her new surroundings, but then she realized how different the atmosphere was around her. Everything was pitch black, like someone had only just turned off the lights and she was still waiting for her eyes to adjust. That sounded like a decent plan.

She waited, picking her blonde curls away from her neck and waiting for her eyes to become accustomed to the blackness weirdly it only took a minute. Just a minute one eye glowed bright red and the other a light purple.

Just where the hell am I? She wondered, panic already settling in the back of her mind. The last thing she remembered was a car.

Oh. That's right. There was a car. She didn't remember the exact color scheme of the car, but there was a car, yes, she was certain of it. Was it this car? She looked down out the window she could see cars were one of them the cause, a frown of thought formed on her face. Yes definitely. The car had swerved off the road and right into her. She had barely enough time to register what was happening before it hit, breaking bones and causing other injuries that she seemed to be healed of now. The fact she didn't seem to be affected by these injuries made her frown in confusion. Had she imagined the accident?

She decided she should take her chances with climbing off the bed. One leg at a time, she heaved herself over the side and let her feet rest on the ground. She felt reassured slightly when her feet came into contact with firm hard wood. Everything was so black, it was hard to tell what was around her, so she hadn't even been sure there was solid ground behind the truck.

A light flashed in the hard floor she remembered she had been watching tv then went out to get food and a car hit her before disappearing with her. Kinda like time stopped then restarted. Her bones had definitely shattered but somehow she healed it was as if she was unable to die.

She looked at her hands her nails were sharp. Like that of a vampire. She then looked at herself in what looked like a mirror.

She had long pale blonde hair in a ponytail that went all the way to her butt. Part of her bangs were brushed to the side, She had a small golden ring around her ponytail that resembled a crown, she herself was fairly pale her eyes were red and her ears were pointed. She wore a cute dress that was black, white and gold. The gold was mainly trim around the black of the top of the dress and the collar which was connected by two small straps the dress the white sleeves with a hint of light blue in the ruffles went a little above the elbows. The white skirt had black ruffles under it and her hands had gloves with one finger in a hole for both ans a long white cape held with two buttons.

She felt an intense rumble in her stomach as she smelled something sweet and yummy. She walked towards the smell and found a man with black hair who looked kinda like someone on tv. Her body reacted and she quickly slid over to her. Their eyes met for just a minute before she bit into her neck. Blood flooded her mouth each sip was like pure bliss her fangs slowly moved from the man's neck Marissa could see the fear in his face.

Tears flooded Marissa's own she got up and ran. She was small and probably gonna die. She suddenly felt someone grab her. She looked up and saw the man again.

"What did you do?" He asked her.

She looked so scared from his facial expression she begins to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me."

"Hey hey. Take it easy," the man said while lowering to her level. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

She trembled still in tears and afraid she wasn't sure where she was or how she even got there honestly she didn't even know how she ended up like this. She just know humans didn't like vampires and tended to kill things that were different. And well it's not like her foster homes were really nice and that fear was installed into her until her grandmother came out of her coma and took her home. She had 20 nasty scars from that home.

"I just want to know what that was," he said a little more gentle this time.

"A bite I was hungry…. I'm sorry I'm sorry." She said again apologetically she curled back up.

"You seem nice enough," he said. "Don't worry, I accept your apology."

She still looked terrified like she was waiting for something bad to happen she held the book in hand tighter.

"Where's your family?" He asked her.

"I don't have one." She lied in a sense it was true she had her grandma and her aunt but here she had no one.

"Oh. I'm sorry," the man said, feeling bad for her. "Maybe I can help you."

Shw half wondered who he was. He was scary and he reminded her of a tv show character ...Batman? "I don't know what you mean."

"I can adopt you if you want," he offered. "I know what it's like to feel alone."

She wasn't sure he understood what he was offering. Maybe he did but did he understand what she was right now if he didn't would he change his mind after finding out.

"I can see you're…. Different," said Batman. Or bruce Wayne as he was known."But I can also see you're a child. And I want to help you in anyway I can. Will you let me try?"

Batman held out his hand to her. She took his hand and kept the book close her chest. He walked with her to his car and had Alfred drive them home.

* * *

-Wayne Manor cave-

Bruce in his cave used a stethoscope to check her heart. He heard a beating of sorts but it was more like a hum then a beat.

"That's unusual," he holding stethoscope away from her supposed heart she had given him the book to read and knew she wasn't human. Or at least not anymore a pure blooded vampire one that was alive but required blood or she would die.

Bruce read the book. Once he was done he set it down on a table, and looked at the girl and said, "Now I understand."

The girl curled up a bit. The little vampire girl looked a little terrified of his reaction. the little girl was both magical and mysterious.

"Don't be afraid. You have the right to survive," he said. "According to the book, you don't need much. Just enough blood to give you energy."

She somehow doubted everyone would agree. She still was a little timid around man. Then she yawned. "Is it morning?"

"Yes," said Bruce, and then he picked her up. "I'll put you to bed. Alfred can make you anything you want when you get up."

She nodded falling asleep in Bruce's arms. She was so adorable as she slept like a little being just waiting there. Bruce placed her in a bed covering her up. It must've been so strange to see a being that everyone would fear if they knew were real to be sleeping on a bed so peacefully. Bruce didn't care though, all he saw was a little girl who was all alone that needed someone to take care of her. Maybe he could be that person.

"I might need to fix a few things," said Bruce.

"Personally sir we should probably also think about her dietary needs." Alfred said looking at the girl.

"No kidding," said Bruce. "We can't send her to school and have her bite other kids."

They looked at the book it was very simple with information on how vampires worked they had a rank power and some were even discriminated against anything that were human or half human.

Bruce figured it might be best to hire tutors for her. Possibly ones that can understand her none human principles.

* * *

-4 years later-

She sat and listening to the teacher or tutor she was growing up into a beautiful young lady through her aging seemed to move quite well she took a capsule in hand and swallowed it. Her teacher was well a Martian.

"When threats started to become more dangerous, it became clear that standard law enforcement would not be enough to stop them. That was the start of the rise of superheroes," J'ohn told her. "At first, the heroes kept primarily to their own territories. However, many heroes, such as Doctor Fate and the first Flash, realized that they had a better chance at protecting everyone together. So those heroes formed a society of heroes dedicated to protecting the innocent in the whole country. They called themselves the Justice Society."

She looked at her history textbook. And her vampire guide book. "Yeah I highly doubt this will help me in the future. Not like a vampire can be a hero I'll probably even out live my father." She was referring to Batman.

"I am a Martian and much older than him in Earth years, as are my own nieces and nephews," J'ohn pointed out.

"Do you drink blood to survive or have myths about your kind killing tons of humans? And no a few movies don't count." She sighed sadly.

J'ohn let out his own sigh before saying, "Marissa, do you know how feared I was at first? The League did not exactly trust me at first, nor did the locals."

"And do you honestly believe anyone's gonna trust me ... I need a breather." She got up from her seat to go out and get some air. Her time was very strict she didn't go outside without Bruce and she had to hide herself quite often since her magic control was limited and she couldn't make herself look very human.

Alfred came into the room with a tray of food. He did not see Marissa anywhere.

"Don't worry. She went outside," said J'ohn. "She doesn't believe she will be anything. No matter what I say."

"It may be partly our own faults. Master Bruce sees her as a daughter but he's also cautious when shes out the media is quite curious about her and he doesn't want her to be ridiculed ...and even if she does want to be a hero she can't see anyone accepting a vampire as one."

"I just want her to see that if a robot, a Martian, or a man from the ocean can be considered heroes, so can a vampire like her," J'ohn said, feeling a bit sad. "I wish I could get through to her."

"Bruce invited her out for a mission….she did accept so you must be making some progress." Alfred smiled for a moment. "And her history grade is quite high so there's that also."

J'ohn smiled as well. "At least I do make a good teacher."

* * *

-Mission-

She wore a cloak her red eyes stared around she was to follow Batman's lead well he went inside and took care of his main baddie Joker she was look out.

"How cute," a woman's voice said. That was when a woman dressed in a jester like outfit sauntered over carrying a mallet. "This is no place for a little girl like you."

Marissa didn't look too happy to be honest no more so when the woman slammed her mallet down at her she swiftly dodged in incredible speeds.

"Wow your fast for a little girl but not fast enough." Harly Quinn went to slamdown her hammer only for the girl to catch it in her hand pick it up with her holding it and throw it and her against the wall making her pass out.

"Fast and strong," Marissa corrected her with a smirk.

As if on cue, Batman brought out the Joker in handcuffs. The Joker was laughing it up until he saw his unconscious girlfriend. Then his eyes looked for whoever did that. All he could find was a little girl.

"Is this a joke? Because jokes are kinda my thing," the Joker said. "She can't be the one who beat Harley."

"Looks are deceiving." Was all Marissa said she was a vampire after all strength speed flight changing into smoke and even more.

The police arrived and took the crime couple into custody. One officer saw Marissa and smiled.

"Now what are you doing out here, little one?" She asked.

"I work with him." Marissa pointed to Batman.

"She's my partner." Marissa walked behind bats to hide.

"Really?" The police woman asked. "She seems quite young."

"She's quite capable," said Batman. "Show her."

She wasn't exactly sure what he what he wanted her to do but she lifted the back of the car up. "She's quite strong and fast and really intelligent."

"I'm Vampirca." Marissa informed her. Dropping the back of the car before going back behind bats.

Commissioner Gordon shrugged and said, "Makes sense. Glad to have you around."

Batman decided it was about his daughter bedtime so he escorted her away when they weren't looking.

"Ok well…" then he noticed the two disappeared he sighed before putting the Joker in the back with his girlfriend.

* * *

-Batcave-

"I'd say your first patrol was a success," Bruce said while removing his mask.

Marissa nodded removing her mask as well. "I'll go to my room excuse me father."

Batman sighed he at least saw some hope in her demeanor but the whole idea of her disappearing into her room was a little unnerving.

"I wonder if I made a mistake keeping her hidden," said Bruce.

* * *

-Marissa 12 years old-

Marissa had been over at the justice league for a lesson in math when she got a call from her father. And heard on the news what happened.

So she was rushed home and she locked her room and answered her fathers call as he explained he had adopted a new kid and he was coming home he would be told the one rule that stranger's weren't allowed to enter her room, especially if it was locked.

A little bit later, Bruce came home with a young boy around the age of nine. He looked very sad.

"Marissa, this is Dick Grayson," Bruce introduced through the door. Marissa never talked to strangers and she never allowed anyone she didn't know to see her. Behind the door she spoke. "Hello."

"Hi," said Dick. "Um, Mr. Wayne, I mean Bruce, can't she come out?"

"Maybe later on," said Bruce. "It's…. A little early. I'll let you two meet face to face if she wants. She's not very social."

Dick approached the door, put his hand on it, and said, "I hope I get to see you. I'd like us to be friends."

Marissa didn't answer afterwards Bruce brought Dick to his room explaining that Marissa had special needs so while he was at school Marissa would be right here normally during the night.

This information brought a little concern and unease. Dick could not help but wonder what could be wrong.

The girl listened, her heart sank hearing the sadness in Dick's voice, her heart broke even further thinking it was slightly her fault for this.

To think she was forced to hide from her brother.

She hoped this would work itself out. In the meantime, Bruce showed Dick to his room.

Dick sat at the desk looking down at his bag sadly the little comfort he got from knowing he had somewhere to go was overloaded by his anger griff and Bruce's mistrust. He wouldn't let him meet his daughter face to face. Perhaps Dick should arrange a meeting himself.

* * *

-Night time-

Marissa opened her door her red eyes peered through the darkness she walked down stairs to eat red meat Alfred had gotten her. It was one of the few things she could actually eat that actually gave her energy some she still needed blood but she could last longer.

Unbeknownst to her, Dick was hiding in the shadows. Being brought up in a circus, with a whole family of acrobats, Dick knew how to be quick and light on his feet. He also knew how to hide himself until the right moment. Combing both, young Richard Grayson was virtually undetectable.

The boy followed Marissa downstairs and watched her go into the kitchen. Dick quietly followed Marissa into the kitchen and hid himself in the shadows.

He was amazed at how pretty she was. He wondered why Bruce would want to hide her. He watched as she sat at the table with a steak. She cut a piece and picked it up with her fork, that was when he saw how red it was. When she opened her mouth to take a bite, Dick's eyes widened at the sight of her teeth. Were those fangs?!

The girl pulled a glass out and poured what looked like a blood bag she poured some of the blood into it and added some water.

Dick felt nauseous. He put his hand over his mouth, trying his hardest not to throw up.

Her head rose as if noticing something and she was gone in a moment he wondered where she was until he felt two hands on his back. "You saw."

"Gah!" Dick screamed and jumped up. He saw Marissa behind him. "Y-yes. I did. I'm sorry."

She disappeared in a flash Dick took a deep breath looking around. A bedroom's door slammed shut. Figuring it was hers, Dick ran up and knocked.

He took a deep breath and said, "Marissa, I'm sorry I spied on you. I just really wanted to see you, to meet you. I want us to get along, like siblings, at least friends."

"And now you're disgusted by what I am. So leave me alone!" Marissa's voice shouted it was quiet.

"No! I'm not!" Dick shouted from outside, putting his hands on the door. "Okay, I admit, I wasn't expecting to see you eating red meat, and I was pretty grossed out by the blood. But I still wanna get to know you."

It was quiet again no answer until a hand touched his shoulder. He was hoping it was her but when he turned he saw Bruce.

"You're in a lot of trouble."

"Ah crud," Dick groaned.

* * *

-In the study-

Bruce had dick sit as he angrily told him that he shouldn't have tried to talk to her. "She's fragile. You shouldn't have spied on her."

"I know. I'm sorry," said Dick. "I just wanted to meet her since we're going to be like a family. I know you said we'd meet, but I just wanted to be her friend. But now I think I blew it."

"Like I said she's fragile. But I doubt you blew it. It's more like she's scared people will want to kill her and I wasn't sure how others would react to her existence."

Dick wanted to argue, but his worries were justified. Most people only know the stories about vampires being monsters. Even so, it didn't feel right to keep her hidden like that.

"She must be lonely here without any friends," said Dick.

"She is but she's also afraid. Don't worry I'm sure be willing to get to know you."

* * *

-Year later-

Marissa walked up to Dick's door she knocked on it. It was quiet for a moment then it opened. Dick blinked in surprise, and then smiled.

"Hi, Marissa," he said.

She hugged him. "I'm sorry I wanted to talk so I decided to wake up during the morning instead of night."

Dick was surprised at first. And then he hugged her back and said, "I'm sorry too. For spying on you last year. I just wanna be friends. Maybe even…. Family?"

She was crying and nodded simply. "I wanna be family too. So let's be family. I trust you." She let go she yawned sleepily. "I was just wanna start over."

"You're doing great," said Dick, who started walking her back to her room. "I already liked you."

She smiled at him. "Well little brother I hope that the next mission we get to do a lot more." Marissa opened her door to go back to bed.

"Me too," said Dick. Marissa walked back into her room and her brother smiled. "Get some rest."


End file.
